


Taking Out the Trash

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Jim and Blair argue over who is taking out the trash - but that isn't really what Blair is arguing about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Sentinel Thursday prompt - trash

“It’s your turn to take out the trash, Chief,” Jim stated as he cleaned the sink drain and dumped the food scraps into the garbage, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

“No, it’s not. I took it out yesterday.”

“No, I did. We had hamburgers and I took out the garbage right after.”

“We had hamburgers two days ago. Yesterday, we had tuna casserole and I took out the garbage,” Blair answered, stopping his wiping of the counter and looking over at Jim.

“We had the tuna two days ago,” Jim argued and threw open the frig door and pointed. “Hamburger left overs, in the red Tupp-,” he pointed and stopped. The hamburgers were in the blue Tupperware and the tuna casserole in the red Tupperware.

“It’s been a busy week,” Blair said, solicitously, patting Jim’s arm. “There’s only so much you can keep track of. I’ll tell you what, I’ll take out the garbage for you.”

“Don’t do me any favors,” Jim snarled and turning, grabbed the bag before heading to the door.

Blair watched him go and then smiled as he realized his little plan was working. They did have hamburgers yesterday. Blair had deliberately switched around the Tupperware after Jim had gone to bed last night. He had been messing with Jim’s head for two weeks, trying to get Jim to see he needed a vacation. Jim, a sentinel with five heightened senses, needed the down time to relax his senses, and Jim, the detective, needed the down time to relax, period.

The plan had started right after Jim’s most recent checkup. A year ago, Jim and Blair had found a doctor they felt they could trust with the knowledge that Jim was a sentinel. After proving to Dr. Green that Jim really did have heightened senses, something that was easily done with a few minor tests in the doctor’s office, they sat and discussed all the implications (mostly, Blair and Dr. Green had discussed the implications, Jim sat passively listening as they discussed medicines, allergies, sensitivities, reactions, etc.). Jim felt like at third wheel throughout the consultation. Intellectually, Jim acknowledged that Blair knew more about the sentinel business than he did, but he wasn’t overly thrilled with sitting there listening to them discuss him. Still, at the end of the consult, Jim had told Dr. Green that Blair had his medical proxy, was the only expert on sentinels, and the doctor could consult with Blair whenever needed.

At the end of this year’s checkup, Dr. Green had asked when was the last time Jim had taken a vacation? Blair grimaced. Anyone with half a brain would admit that Jim’s last three vacations hadn’t been what you would call relaxing. St Sebastian had turned out to be anything but peaceful, then the mess with Oliver when they were supposed to go fishing, and the kayaking trip that got canceled when they had to help Simon at his hotel reunion. “I was on vacation four months ago,” Jim answered.

Blair opened his mouth to contradict Jim, but after a moment’s thought decided that was an argument for later and turned to the doctor. “Why are you asking?”

“Nothing is wrong,” the doctor assured. “But Jim seems tense and he has lost some weight.”

“I’ve been working a few extra shifts,” Jim admitted. “I guess I’ve missed a few meals.”

“I would recommend a vacation, some place relaxing and regular meals.”

Blair nodded his agreement and the pair left. The battle had started that very night. Blair had suggested a vacation and Jim had said no. He had too much going on at work. Over the next two weeks, Blair had tried talking, arguing, and bribing but still Jim said no. Finally, Blair decided to talk with Simon.

Knocking on Simon’s door when he knew Jim was with the DA, Blair smiled at the Captain of Major Crimes. “Hi Simon, can I talk with you for a minute?”

Simon looked up. He knew Jim wasn’t in the building and Blair at his door meant the Major Crime’s observer wanted to talk about Jim. “Come in,” he indicated a seat.

Blair smiled and took the offered seat. “Jim needs a vacation.”

It was not what Simon was expecting to hear. “He hasn’t said anything to me about it.”

“That’s because he’s stubborn and thinks himself invincible, but think what his last three vacations were like. He needs some time to let his senses settle.”

Simon nodded. He knew he relied very heavily on Jim, more so than his other detectives. And, he did know how Jim’s last three vacations had ended. “Have him put in for it and I’ll okay it.”

Blair, having expected an argument, blinked. “Thanks,” he said.

“I care about him too, Sandburg,” Simon answered. “If you say he needs time, I’ll okay it, but try and make this one peaceful.”

“Will do, now I’ve just got to get him to agree to some time off.”

“Maybe, if you show him that he needs the time…”

That had been when the plan took seed. Blair knew it was underhanded to screw with Jim’s ordered world but when Jim refused to go on vacation, drastic measures had to be taken and as Jim’s guide, it was up to Blair to do it. Blair just hoped Jim would never find out all the little things he was doing.

“Sandburg,” Jim called, returning from his garbage run. “I met Mrs. Dean downstairs and she handed me these,” Jim held up a plate of brownies.

“Great, too bad we don’t have any of the Rocky Road Ice Cream left.”

“What do you mean we don’t have any? I bought some earlier this week.”

“That was last week, Jim,” Blair said gently. Blair had gotten rid of the ice cream yesterday. Still in the kitchen, Blair turned and opened the freezer so Jim could look in. There was no Rocky Road ice cream there.

“I could have sworn I bought some.”

“You know Jim, you’ve been off your game for a few weeks, your senses aren’t at their peak and, if you start zoning, Simon is going to put you on desk duty. How about taking a week off to realign?”

Jim considered Blair and then let his eyes travel over the loft thoughtfully. “Well, if you really think I need it, yeah, alright, but just a week.”

Blair nodded. “I’ll make some arrangements,” he began, but Jim held up a hand.

“Just a second, Sandburg, no St Sebastian. I want to relax. That means comfort.”

“How about a cabin with indoor plumbing and a week of fishing?”

“Sounds good,” Jim agreed and watched his guide grab his computer.

After a moment, Jim smiled. At the dumpster, Jim had noticed the last two days garbage and he could tell that the tuna was older than the hamburgers. Then he had met Mrs. Dean and she had thanked Jim for the Rocky Road ice cream. It had been the reason she decided to make brownies. Angry at first, Jim had been prepared to rake his guide over the coals, but then he had paused. Blair was doing this for him. Shaking his head ruefully, he had decided to give in.

“Oh by the way, Sandburg, Mrs. Dean said thanks for the ice cream.”

Blair looked up in shock. “Jim…I…uhm…that is-”

“Give it up, Chief,” Jim paused and then added, “and thanks for caring.”

Blair smiled a sunny brilliant smile and Jim shrugged and smiled back.


End file.
